okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Bomb
Cherry Bomb is one of the thirteen Celestial Brush techniques in Ōkami and one of the eleven Brush techniques of Ōkamiden.Cherry Bomb allows Amaterasu and Chibiterasu to summon a Cherry Bomb out of thin air. The bomb is very destructive, and is mainly used for blasting cracked walls or floors, but can be used on a variety of things. It can blast demons, as well as other characters, and be rolled around to reach a certain target. It can also float in water. The Cherry Bomb can explode instantly when in contact with almost anything, especially with the use of Inferno. The explosion can be halted with Waterspout or Power Slash. It also explodes when the fuse is burned away. Shiranui had its own modified version of Cherry Bomb, which was a pure white bomb that had a great explosion, similar to an Exorcism Slip being used. Ninetails also had its own Cherry Bomb, a yellow one as if wraped by its tails, it explodes up in a large pink and purple explosion. Acquisitions ''Ōkami'' After clearing the cursed zone in Shinshu Field, Amaterasu went on to explore the vast, grassy location. Below the cliff of a part of the field is a small opening, where the house of Tama the pyrotechnist lies. However, Amaterasu only gains access to the residence after night falls, and inside, Tama had been working on the latest firework design for the upcoming Kamiki Festival. After helping Tama by drawing a Cherry Bomb, it was fired up onto the night sky, and Amaterasu rushes out of Tama's house, observing and trying to reach the firework explosions. It is then that Bakugami's constellation appeared, awakened by Tama's enthusiasm . Bakugami then granted Amaterasu Cherry Bomb. ''Ōkamiden'' At Yakushi Village, after Chibiterasu and Kuni were informed that Ayame wanted to see a firework show of Tama before she died of her terminal disease, the two went to Tama to see whether he will make a firework show or not. However, Tama had been ill for some time, and only the medicine of Dr. Redbeard can cure him. Unfortunately, when Chibiterasu and Kuni went to the old doctor, he replied in anger that Tama had been stealing his herbs to make fireworks lately, so he will just leave the pyrotechnist ill. Hearing this, Chibiterasu took Dr. Redbeard to Ayame at the top of the village, and after hearing the girl's desire to see a firework show one last time in her life, Dr. Redbeard finally agreed to help Tama, albeit reluctantly. The pyrotechnist is cured of his illness, but his firework making equipments had been stolen by demons, so he gave Chibiterasu and Kuni the list of the lost items so that they can look for them. After gathering the four lost equipments, Tama began on making the firework, while Chibiterasu and Kuni got back to Yakushi Village to inform Ayame of the upcoming firework show. She was delighted upon hearing this, and after the show, her happiness awakened the constellation of Bakugami's children, and they granted Chibiterasu Cherry Bomb. Upgrades ''Ōkami'' Cherry Bomb can be upgraded in certain Divine springs after offering the maximum amount of yen there three times. One Divine spring is in N. Ryoshima Coast, which gives Cherry Bomb 2 upon donation, while the other is in Kamui, which grants Amaterasu Cherry Bomb 3. The upgrades allow Amaterasu to have up to three bombs on-screen at once. The wording is a little confusing on this, and the player must still draw each bomb with a separate use of the Celestial Brush: trying to draw three bombs at once will do nothing. The Cherry Bomb upgrades aren't necessary to continue the story, but are needed to find Stray Bead #9. It is also very useful when completing Devil gate trial caves. It should also be noted that each Cherry Bomb created uses one Ink Pot. ''Ōkamiden'' In Ōkamiden, only Cherry Bomb 2 can be upgraded to, and the upgrade is purchased from the shaman in Yakushi Village after 3 people have moved in. Trivia *When Cherry Bomb is used, the kanji for brilliance appears once it explodes. Category:Celestial brush techniques